Of Flowers and Proposals
by wendydarling29
Summary: It's their tenth anniversary. What better time to pop the question than now right? RyoxSaku. one-shot.


A/N: One-shot..hope you like it~

DISCLAIMER: I do not own PRince of Tennis or any of its characters..

#$%%^&

_When you take a flower in your hand and really look at it, it's your world for the moment. I want to give that world to someone else. Most people in the city rush around so, they have no time to look at a flower. I want them to see it whether they want to or not. _

_- Georgia O'Keeffe _

##$%^&

Of Flowers and Proposals

Flowers. What do you think when you hear of it? Spring? Girls? Gardens? Princesses? And all those other stuffs… well, sure there are a lot of words to describe it but past the colors, the petals, and the blooms holds deep, beautiful meanings. If action speaks louder than words, then I say Flowers, speak for the words we want to keep unspoken, the feelings that remained undeclared.

Every flower has a language of their own. Experts had given specific meaning to specific blooms. But you, yourself can give it your own meaning. Be it good or bad. Taken from an experience or has given it to someone you truly adore. The language they bear lies to the person that possesses it.

Now, you may be wondering what I am talking about. And no, this is not another lecture on botany or philosophy or dialect. This is just a short summary of how a certain young lad had captured the heart of his beloved beauty and how he got the nod, and how he slipped that little silver ring that is going to bind them forever.

!#$%^&

'Happy Anniversary Sakuno!'

'H-hai. Thank You Rinko-san.'

Rinko Echizen beamed at the lady before her and held her hand. It may be beyond her understanding how this sweet, innocent woman fell in love with her aloof, cocky, unemotional jerk of a son but that didn't really matter. Her son is happiest when with her and she just adores the girl. Period. So when auburn head here called her Rinko-san again, she continued on with her typical rant.

'Now, now Sakuno. How many times do I have to tell you about how you should address me!'

She lectured playfully, earning her an adorable flush from the girl.

'Hai, Rin- I mean, Okaa-san. – she giggled shyly. – it's really hard for me to call you that. I think I'm evading too much.'

Rinko sighed. 'How many times do we have to dig into that subject? Anyway, it's going to be official sooner or later.' She emphasized on the word sooner and finished it off with a playful grin.

'What?'

'Now don't you go bursting bubbles auntie.' Came the strict but soft voice of Nonoko. 'Happy Aniversary to you Sakuno-chan.'

'Hello Nonoko. Thank you.'

'So, got any big plans for today?'

'Not really, Ryoma told me to meet here. So, yeah. I don't exactly know what he's planning.'

'I'm sure it's going to be special! It's your tenth anniversary after all.'

'Yeah, but Ryoma's not really into much of those. I think we'll just go to a simple dinner like always.'

'Hmmm. You never know what's really going on with that head of his Sakuno.'

Sakuno just smiled at that thought.

'Sakuno-chan! There you are! Why don't you give Nanjiro here a nice, big hug!'

BAM!

'Don't you go flirty with her you pervert! She's you son's girlfriend for heaven's sake!'

'Ouch, woman! And no, I'm not gonna do that. Not today.'

Nanjiro turned to Sakuno and smiled a sheepish smile.

'The brat asked me to give something to you Sakuno-chan. He just left a few minutes ago.'

'He left?'

'Well yeah, so here.'

Nanjiro then fished something from his monk-robe and gave it to Sakuno. Sakuno eyed it carefully and her expression changed from confusion to shock. What Nanjiro had given to her was a Chrysanthemum.

And being a successful florist herself, she knew what the flower means. At the tender age of twenty-five, Sakuno has opened a flower shop of her own, partnered with her friend, Ann Tachibana. Though Tomoka is her best friend, she shared her love for flowers with Ann so they decided to build a shop and manage it together. It was childish really, but she first fell in love with flowers through Ryoma himself. As a white day gift for her, he gave her flower which he just 'happened to pick from the sidewalk' in exchange for her valentine cookies.

And that one flower was this, Chrysanthemum. _You're a wonderful friend_. She chanted in her mind, that's what the flower meant.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts and she was awoken by Nanjiro's order, to read the note attached to the flower. She surveyed the flower and true enough, there was a little note hanging in it's stem.

'_Hello, Sakuno. You may be wondering what this is all about but, I'm not telling you. I've planned a sort of adventure and I hope you finish this off for today (meaning, I am hoping you won't get lost while in the course of this challenge). I may not able to assist you but I do hope my notes will be able to guide you enough with the help of some 'bees'._

_Now, I know you know what all these flower means and I hope you still remember that my first ever gift to you was in the form of a chrysanthemum as well._

_Your following destinations would be somewhere historical and unforgettable which I do really hope you still remember. _

_So, for your next destination, It was the place we first met.'_

Sakuno was dumbfounded for a second. Did he think she's going to be lost again? She has grown from that years ago, thank you very much. And what about these 'I really hope you still remember' statements? Does he think she's that forgetful? Well, maybe she is but, way to rub it in her face, using a note furthermore.

The note was enough to anger her but the thought of him, still remembering those little things? We all know Ryoma's not the romantic type. And that was just enough for her heart to flutter. She knows Ryoma was really into games, and winning nonetheless. So, she's going to see where this charade is going, and she's going to find out what this is all about.

So, running her eyes one more time over the note, she read her mission.

_The place we first met.'_

Of course.

!#$%^&

'Momo-senpai?'

'Yo! Sakuno-chan!'

Sakuno looked at him skeptically before she remembered a part of the note which read … _to guide you enough with the help of some 'bees'. _And thunder of understanding struck her.

'Say Momo-senpai, you don't happen to be one of the bees do you?'

'Bees?' Momo shrieked. 'I thought we had an understanding that I'm going to be the great, wise caterpillar? You know, like that from Alice in Wonderland.'

Sakuno giggled. 'Of course you are Momo-senpai. So, what are we doing here in the train station?'

'He-he. Yeah, before I forget, here.'

'Hmmm... A Daisy…'

'Yeah, It means innocence!' Momoshiro beamed proudly. He's getting good with this flowers and meanings thing. Especially with Ann around.

Sakuno smiled at him and read yet another note, still attached to the flower.

_Hello again! Good to know you have made it!_

_Anyway, Daisy. Yeah. Every time I look at it, it just reminded me of your innocence. But I don't mean that in a bad way. I have always found your innocence quite…endearing. Yeah, so that's enough for now._

_Next stop! Where we had our first accidental date._

Sakuno giggled at the note. Even when written, Ryoma is still very shy in expressing his feelings. But that's alright, it's cute, the way he is.

First accidental date huh? How could she forget when she actually thrown her ice cream at him and offered to buy him something for the trouble but found out she lost her money and ended up with him having to pay for the both of them.

That was embarrassing.

!#$%^&

'Nya! You're finally here Sakuno-chan!'

'Hello to you too Eiji-senpai. The second bee!'

'No! no! no! I am the colorful winged butterfly that will guide the flower princess to finding her prince!'

Sakuno giggled. 'Sure you are Eiji-senpai.'

'So now, for the majestic flower, ching!'

Eiji gently threw her a Calia Lily.

_Beauty. _She noted to herself. She was really flattered upon seeing the flower.

_Calia Lily. It's a beautiful flower isn't it? But you look a lot more attractive. I know I don't give you much signals of appreciating you so let me say this. You look beautiful when your hair is down, it is braided, when its waist-long, shoulder-long, or even disheveled. You look beautiful even in the worst of all situations, either your cramming up for a paper-work or stressed with valentine orders from the flower shop. You look beautiful, in a dress, your professional work clothes, your ragged house-cleaning clothes, your pj's, and most especially in my shirt that looks too overgrown for you. The list goes on and on. So I won't stretch this out further. You're beautiful and you will always be the most beautiful woman in my golden cat-like eyes._

_Whoo. Glad that was over with. Now, why don't we proceed to the first real date._

'What's wrong Sakuno-chan? Why are you crying?' Eiji asked worriedly.

Sakuno looked up from the note and looked at theanxious senpai and realized a tear has escaped from the corners of her eyes. She wiped it immediately and smiled at her senpai.

'Nothing's wrong Eiji-senpai. i'm just going to take a walk at the park alright? Ja!'

'Ja! Good luck Sakuno-chan!'

!#$%^&

'Hello Tezuka-senpai.'

'Hn.'

'I suppose you have to give me something right?'

Tezuka nodded and handed her the forth flower.

'It's a blue Salvia.' Her heart fluttered. 'Do you know what this flower means Tezuka-senpai?' she looked at the stoic tennis captain then back to the salvia.

'It means I think of you.' She whispered to herself.

_You may think that all I care about was tennis, karupin, and ponta. But hate it to break it to you, your wrong. I may have gone insane but at all times, your face just magically pops out. I don't know how you do it but I just can't help it. Since you've came into my life you've been the permanent resident of my thoughts. You should be guilty, you know. You're shaking my consciousness._

_For your next destination, It's the first place I bring you to, every time you have your moments.._

'Don't worry Ryoma, you're not the only one suffering from overthinking about the same person for years. So we're even.' Sakuno thought and bade Tezuka goodbye but not before his signature 'don't let your guard down.

!#$%^&

'Uhm, may I speak to Doctor Oishi?'

'Oh, you must be Sakuno Ryuuzaki. He's been waiting for you. Actually, he didn't accept appointments for today; he just came in to meet you.'

'Really? If that's the case, then I should go in now.'

'Yes. He's in his office.'

'Hai. Arigatou.'

###

'Oishi-senpai?'

'Sakuno-chan? Come in!'

'Uhm, you shouldn't have bothered to reserve the day for me Oishi-senpai.'

'No, it's no big deal. I may be up for public service, but for today I'm on Echizen's service.'

'As I can see for the other senpais as well.'

'Let's get on to business shall we? Here you go.'

'Thank you.'

Sakuno gingerly looked at the Azelea in her hand and silently giggled at the thought of it. _Take care of yourself for me._

_You are a klutz. Where ever you go, you never miss to trip, stumble, or fall. And your hair's too long. Thank God, I was always there to catch you. But, I cannot be there for you all times now can I? So, do me favor, and stop giving me heart attacks with your clumsiness will ya'?_

_Anyway, a memory we had at the next stop is not that good, but it was part of our history so… it is where we had our first fight._

Sakuno giggled at the note. She and her clumsiness. And what does her hair got to do with anything? But, that doesn't really bother her, especially when Ryoma always plays the hero.

'You know, I'm going to order dozens of that flower and give it to my patients.'

'Good idea Oishi-senpai. And I'll be in your service for that.'

!#$%^&

'Hello there Sakuno-chan. Do you wanna sit with me? I know you're getting tired now. What stop is this? sixth?'

'Hi Fuji-senpai. To answer your questions. Yes, I desperately need to sit. Yes, I am tired. And yes, this is the fifth stop.'

'Here, have a drink first.' Fuji handed her a strawberry flavored ponta.

'Thank you.'

'Nah, thank Ryoma, he just added to my tasks to give that to you. So, remember something that happened here?'

'Yes, the bench where I was innocently sitting and Ryoma just walked pass me, completely ignoring my existence. And until now, I still don't know what's gotten him all fired up.'

'Well, I do. And I hope this helps you figure that out.'

'Huh?'

'I may have taken a peak at that note.'

Sakuno accepted the flower that Fuji handed to her.

_Yellow rose_. _I know of two meanings for this flower and that is friendship and jealousy. Well, you might be wondering what I'm trying to tell you with this so please take note of the latter. Yes, jealousy. If you're still curious why I've gotten selfishly mad at you that time, well, it was because of that. I saw you giggling and all sweet laughs with Fuji-senpai and I had just gotten so mad. Well, it took me a lot of days and thinking until I figured out why I've gotten angry all of a sudden. I hate it when you're happy with other guys and I hate it when I see that affectionate gaze every time they look at you. You are mine and I'm not planning on giving you up. Never._

_So, for the next destination. Still, not so good memory but this is the place where I first saw you cry._

Oh my gosh. All those times she was thinking that Ryoma was just being he's usual Jerk-highness by that time. And he just has to write her this? He's clearly making her guilty and loved. It was just too… overwhelming.

Hmmm, better get this done with. She's feeling really excited for what others to come.

!#$%^&

'Odd seeing you here Kaido-senpai.'

'Fssshhhuuu'

'I never thought I'd see the day Kaoru Kaido sits in a swing, at an abandoned park no less.'

Kaido snorted. 'Here. The sooner I get this done, the sooner I get out of here.'

'I appreciate the effort Kaido-senpai.'

Sakuno flashed him a toothy grin and he growled.

'Can you name what this flower means Kaido-senpai?'

'It's a purple hyacinth.'

Sakuno smiled. 'And do you know what it means?'

'The flower tends to ask for forgiveness.'

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being there to protect you from those wretched witches of the west. I'm sorry for ignoring you. I'm sorry for not appreciating your efforts. I'm sorry for being so naïve and uncaring. I'm sorry for all the times I've hurt you with my selfish words. I'm sorry for my lack of action towards being the perfect boyfriend to you. I've got a lot of things I have to ask you for forgiveness. And all of that cannot fit into this piece of paper so for now…I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

_Next stop: Where we always celebrate together._

For the second time that day, tears started to pour. It was very heartwarming, reading Ryoma's thoughs and saying it through flowers. Saying she's beautiful, saying he thinks about her, saying that he's sorry… she was so elated to have finally gotten the assurance through the doubts she's having in all these years they've been together.

!#$%^&

'Welcome to Kawamura's Sushi! Oh, there you are Sakuno-chan! I've been waiting for you!'

'Of course you are Kawamura-senpai.'

'So, why don't you eat first? I bet your getting hungry from this adventure, right?'

'Hai! Thank you senpai!'

Sakuno sat down in one of the chairs in the counter while Kawamura shoved a plateful of sushi at her.

'Well, this is a surprise. Does every plate of sushi come with a pink carnation?' Sakuno asked sheepishly.

'Now that I think about it, that's a good idea. Since it means gratitude, it may serve as a thank you gift for our regular costumers. But for now, it's just for a special costumer for the day.'

'I'm flattered senpai.'

_This pink carnation represents my thousand gratitude to you. Throughout the years, you've been there rooting for me in all my matches. Rain or shine, you have given me the support so much more than I have ever needed. I never feel satisfied when I win a match if you're not there. You were there in the worse of times, when I have lost a game. And you were always present in every winning moment of mine in the courts. So… I bet all I can say is… thank you. I appreciate all your efforts._

_Next stop, don't worry, your nearing the last stop: Where I have embarrassingly but proudly told and poured my heart out on you. My confession._

Sakuno smiled, so he finally said it. Thank you. For all those times, he just promptly showed her his gratitude through a squeeze of the hand or a kiss in the cheek. But never, had he said it. And now finally, though indirectly, still the words were there. And she felt it. And that was more than enough.

'Thanks for the wonderful meal Kawamura-senpai! Gotta go now! Ja!'

'No problem Sakuno-chan! Ja!'

!#$%^&

'Probality of Ryuuzaki arriving here at sundown, 99.9%.'

'Accurate as always, Inui-senpai.'

'As you can see, we are now standing under the ever so majestic Sakura Tree.'

'Yes, exactly'

'And now, as planned, I am here to give you this Lilac. And as all great florists and flower lovers such as you know, the flower means-'

'First Love.' Sakuno finished for the data-man.

'Yes, exactly.'

_You are my first love. And I want you to be my last. There is and will be no one but you. I want you to stay with me forever and I promise to love you forever. I love you, remember that always._

_I'm getting very cheesy, let's just get on with the last stop… it is where everything has started…_

'Where everything has started.' She said out loud. She fought hard the butterflies flailing wildly in her stomach.

_I love you, remember that always._

!#$%^&

By the time Sakuno arrived at the last destination, the sun was already out and the vague light from the moon was her only source of light.

She pushed the creaky gates of the tennis courts and looked around the dimmed area looking for Ryoma. She slanted her eyes, to make out some figures in the seemingly deserted courts. Just as she was about to open her phone for a much needed flashlight, blinding flashes of light blurred her vision.

Once her eyes were finally accustomed to the newly lit vicinity, she gasped in astonishment. Eyes widening at the sight that unraveled before her.

The once ragged tennis courts now looked like a romantic faraway place.

The net was still in its righteous place in the middle of the court but it's not in its usual state. Vines of beautiful blooms hugged all over it that it now looked like a curtain of vines.

The whole area of the court was covered with flowers of every kind, every color, every shape and along with it was candles of different lengths and sizes. To emphasize more the beauty of the place, lights and lanterns grew peacefully from the usually chaotic stands. And to complete the fairytale tennis-court, in the middle stood Ryoma with all his glory. Sporting a black tuxedo, a red rose peeking from the inside pockets of his tux. She may have thought the man standing in the middle was not her ten year boyfriend if it wasn't for the signature disheveled hair, moss green highlights glinting royally to further emphasize his always handsome façade.

To put it simply, the sight was astounding.

'Good evening Ms. Ryuuzaki, we, your senpais are going escort you to the love of your life!'

Sakuno giggled, recovering from her shock. 'Good evening, senpais.'

'Let's get going then.'

As if on cue, Momoshiro and Eiji's arms shot up in chorus as Sakuno laced her hand with each of them appreciatively. The two then beamed proudly as they carefully led Sakuno side by side to the center of the court with the rest of the regulars following behind. Each one of them sporting the same formal look Ryoma has.

As they neared Ryoma, Momo and Eiji gingerly slipped of their arms and positioned Sakuno in front of Ryoma and proceeded to stand along the sidelines together with the other regulars.

'So… um? Happy tenth Anniversary Ryoma.' She muttered, flushed.

Ryoma smirked at her. 'Surprised?'

'Beyond.' This time, the smirk turned to a half smile.

'I'm not going to take this any longer so let's start now shall we?'

'Start? Oookay, what am I going to do?' she asked, confused.

'Nothing. You're just gonna stand there, and listen to what I have to say.'

Sakuno nodded slowly and watched Ryoma do his next move.

Ryoma took a deep breath and let out a big sigh. Just like what he did when they were under the Sakura tree, when he confessed to her under the beautiful moonlight. Just like tonight. Could it be? She let her thoughts drift and continued to observe Ryoma.

'Sakuno… -Ryoma started. Oh my, this couldn't be it, could it? – it's been a good ten, long, happy years with you. I know this is sudden, well, not really, we've been together for ten years, but what I'm trying to say is… is that… I love you, - at this, he fished the hidden rose and shoved it to her hands. -and I want us to be together not only for another two years but for a whole lifetime. So..uhm..- he kneeled –marry me?'

Sakuno is rendered speechless. Her system shutting down, that she did not even notice the silent snickers from the senpais or the worried and hopeful look Ryoma was now giving her. This is the last thing she could expect from the tennis prince. Yes, they had been together long enough, but it was just unbelievable especially coming from Ryoma. She avoided the topic of marriage, since Ann and Tomoka were always bugging her about it, and she knows that Ryoma is not up for that. But… but…

'Ahem…- she finally snapped out at her reverie and caught sight of Ryoma still kneeling and holding out a black, chic box, containing a silver ring. –uhm, Sakuno? This is the part where you answer my question.' Ryoma is getting anxious, why is she so silent? Does it mean no?

'Ah..- she sniffed, she's crying. She didn't even notice. –oh, Ryoma.. – Ryoma stood up and there, she launched herself at him.

'With all the Carnations in the world!' she muttered in between sniffs and buried her face in his chest, letting all the happy tears pour. Ryoma smiled, satisfied, relieved and returned the embrace.

Applause and cries of congratulations echoed from the background, but was left unheard of the two.

Ryoma let loose of the embrace and gingerly slid the ring in her delicate fingers. Wow, just the perfect fit. She examined the ring closely and looked in amazement. At the center, was five sakura-petal shaped diamonds placed in a round position as to form a flower.

'It's lovely, Ryo-'

He didn't let her finish as he placed a chaste kiss upon her lips.

!#$%^&

'Just a thought Ryoma, why did you let the senpais watch your proposal.'

He scowled before answering. 'They wouldn't help unless I let them.'

'Oh.' And Sakuno giggled as Ryoma scowled even more.

'_**Carnation (Solid color) – Yes!**_

_**_end_**_

_**!#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%%$#!##$$%%^&*(&**(*_**_

A/N: woot! Done! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review!


End file.
